Um casamento entre dois estranhos
by Cullen MA
Summary: Um casamento entre dois estranhos, onde separação não é uma alternativa.Eles aprenderão a se amar, principalmente em tempo onde ficar separados não é seguro?Idade média
1. Chapter 1

Um casamento entre dois estranhos, onde separação não é uma aprenderão a se amar, principalmente em tempo onde ficar separados não é seguro?Idade média

Resumo grande:

Edward e Bella desde bebês estão destinados a se casarem um com o outro, mas não se suportam. Em um verão que Bella estava voltando do castelo de Edward seus pais são assassinados e Bella é a única sobrevivente. Ela volta para o castelo e é obrigada a se casar o mais rápido possível. Agora Bella é esposa de Edward, mas será que isso é o suficiente para manter sua segurança, principalmente agora que andam assassinando os aldeões?

Chapter 1:

Olhando para a paisagem que passa como em um borrão em sua janela Bella pensa que este será outro verão insuportável ao lado de Edward. "Mais um. Só me resta mais um verão antes que eu me torne esposa deste fedelho insuportável. O que será que Esme vai fazer dessa vez para mim? Ano passado foi um baile maravilhoso, claro tirando a parte que eu tive que ficar com Edward o tempo todo, mas a comida estava estonteante e a música estava maravilhosa e Edward é ate um bom dançarino! Claro. Até uma pessoa manca dança melhor que eu mas isso é irrelevante."

As horas passam, o dia anda até o belíssimo céu azul virar nuvens desconexas rosas e roxas. Bella estava cochilando em sua carruagem até que o cocheiro a chama:

-Bella, já chegamos. Vamos, acorde!

-Esta bem, esta bem.

Saindo de sua carruagem Bella se até a frente do castelo Esme, Carlisle e Edward a esperam. "Nossa Edward até que esta mais bonitinho esse verão. Ganhou alguns músculos. Bem melhor que o garoto magrelo do verão passado."

-Ola Carlisle, Esme, Edward.- Ela se inclina fazendo uma pequena reverência para cada uma- É um prazer revê-los de novo.

-Igualmente senhorita Bella.-Diz Carlisle.- Minha esposa Esme irá te levar aos seus cômodos. Se nos dão licença Edward e eu estamos indo ao jardim para praticar lutas de espadas, as senhoras estão convidadas.

Bella vê Edward fazer uma leve careta, mas no momento seguinte já não estava mais lá, Fingindo que não viu nada Bella respondeu:

-Absolutamente, seria uma honra, nos vemos daqui a pouco então.

-Vamos Bella? –Pergunta Esme, estendendo a mão.

Bella segura as mãos dela e esta as leva até o corredor principal onde há mais de dez quartos.

-Onde gostaria de dormir desta vez?

-Eu adoraria dormir no quarto do verão passado, é muito bonito, da janela da para ver as florestas que ficam em volta do castelo.

As duas vão ao quarto do fim do corredor. Não mudou nada, a mesma cama de cabeceira dourada, o baú ao lado, a lareira em frente da cama e a cadeira ao lado da jenela. Bella sentou-se na cadeira, gostava desta, pois sempre que não havia Rosalie ou Alice ela se sentava e ficava lendo sem ser importunada a tarde inteira. Não que não soubesse que seria taxada de anti-social, mas era melhor isso do que ficar ao lado de Edward tentando manter as aparências. Ela não falava, mas sabia que ele não gostava dela também, sempre que possível ele arranja alguma coisa pra fazer e não se importa em demonstrar seu desgosto quando ficam sozinhos.

-Precisa de mais alguma, querida?

-Não, mas se não se importa gostaria de ficar aqui mais um pouco. Saberia me dizer onde esta Rosalie?

-Ela esta fazendo um lindo vestido na sala de costuras.

-Obrigada.

-De nada.

Assim que Esme saiu Bella se deitou na cama. Ficou imaginando o que fazer quando fosse casada com Edward, mas afastou o pensamento angustiante. Chegando a sala de costuras viu Rosalie fazendo um vestido e a chamou.

-Rosalie!

-Bella! Quanto tempo! Como você esta mais bonita! Preparada para fazer travessuras com os garotos? Eles são tão idiotas nunca descobrem que somos nós!

-Claro. Fiquei pensando enquanto vinha para cá e tive idéias realmente muito boas! E desde quando você fala de mim? Olhe pra você, a beleza em pessoa! Nem sei como não arranjou marido ainda!

-Não seja tola. Falando em beleza fiz esse vestido pra você. Falta ainda alguns acabamentos mas acho que você vai gostar.

Rosálie levantou um belo vestido azul escuro de mangas compridas. Nada muito chamativo, do jeito que Bella gostava. Só tinha uns detalhes em dourado nas mangas e no corpete.

-É lindo! Obrigada!

-Venha, vamos experimentar e ver se precisa diminuir alguma coisa.

Epov

"Achei que este iria ser só mais um dos verões com aquela chata da Isabela. Mas parece que me enganei. Como ela está linda! Literalmente "desabrochou" como disse minha mãe (palavras dela, não minhas).". Depois desse surto Edward ficou matutando. Nunca chegou a pensar porque não gostava de Isabella. Parecia sempre uma reação instintiva a chegada dela. "Isabella é igual a casamento e eu nunca quis me casar". Tudo era uma parceria de Charlie Swan com Carlisle para aumentar a posse das terras. Com a junção das duas famílias eles iam ter a segunda maior posse de terras da Bretanha, só perdendo para os Volturi.

No treinamentos de luta de espadas com Emmet, Edward quase decepou sua mão por falta de atenção.

-O que aconteceu? Esta muito desatento Edward.

-Hoje fiquei pensando, qual foi o motivo por que nunca gostei de Isabella?

-Esta apaixonado, garanhão?

-Não, não estou. Só me ocorreu hoje quando estava vindo para cá.

-Acredito. –Disse Emmet irônico. Emmet era o melhor amigo de Edward e era também o general das tropas de Carlisle. Existia entre eles uma pequena diferença de idade entre eles, mas nada que afetasse grande coisa. Emmet era solteiro, apesar de todos os conselhos de Carlisle para arranjar uma esposa. Desde os 10 anos quando Edward começou a treinar lutas Emmet estava lá. No começo era somente um auxiliar de armas, mas com o tempo foi subindo a segundo general quando o antigo morreu numa batalha a campo aberto com os Volturi. Edward nunca entendeu porque essa obsessão dos Volturi com as terras de Carlisle. Por quê queriam mais se já tinham a maior parte?

Já era hora do jantar quando Edward retornou ao palácio. Encontrou Bella e Rosalie no corredor. Rosálie fez uma mesura para o irmão e Bella nem se dignou a olhar para Edward, só acelerou o passo. "Menininha insolente" pensou ele mas de repente escutou uma voz na rua cabeça retrucando "Menininha só você acha." . Ignorou esse surto de pensamento repentino e continuou andando.

Bpov

-Bella! Me espere! Ande mais devagar! –Chegando mais perto perguntou- Que surto de rebeldia foi aquele com Edward? Desde quando você ignora um homem? Principalmente aquele vai ser seu marido?

-Não foi um surto de rebeldia. Foi somente eu expressando que não gosto dele. Exatamente como ele faz comigo todo o verão. Nada mais justo.

Rosalie não respondeu.

Chegando a sala de jantar encontrou Carlisle e Esme já esperando sentados a mesa. Fez uma mesura discreta e se sentou do lado de Rosalie.

-Bella. Você não nos deu a honra da sua presença no campo de treinamento hoje.

-Minhas desculpas senhor.

-Não foi culpa dela, papai, -Disse Rosalie- mas Bella teve que experimentar o vestido que eu estava fazendo para ela e acabando nos esquecendo, pois ficamos conversando a tarde toda.

-Mulheres e suas fofocas. Não me surpreende. Mas então amanhã, Bella, não nos daria a honra de sua presença?

-Claro, senhor.

Bella gostava imensamente de Carlisle. Ele era um homem gentil, centrado, generoso e justo. A prova de tudo isto era a prosperidade de seu povo e a felicidade de seu feudo, era o melhor feudo de acordo com os camponeses e o rei. Também era um homem que inspirava respeito, Bella ficou constrangida de ter cometido esta gafe. Sentiu suas bochechas ruborizarem.

Edward chegou com um pouco de atraso, quando os servos já estavam servindo a mesa e recebeu uma pequena repreensão de Carlisle. O jantar estava delicioso, ninguém falou muito pois estavam todos prestando atenção nos seus garfos e copos. Quando todos terminaram Esme começou:

-Bella, eu já comecei com Carlisle e ele concordou em fazer em sua homenagem um baile à fantasia no fim do verão na noite antes de você ir embora. E seus pais já terão chegado. O que acha?

-Uma grande idéia. Mas será que Rosalie pode fazer minha fantasia?

-Claro, querida.

A conversação ocorreu normalmente até que Carlisle chamou os demais para se dirigirem ao salão. Tudo passou muito bem até que Emmet chegou. Bella sentiu Rosalie endurecer ao seu lado. Estava claro para ela que Rosalie gostava de Emmet, mas este nunca notou. Bella tinha uma grande estima por Emmet, era brincalhão, atencioso, bonito e muito musculoso. Apesar de ser de uma família de camponeses do feudo ele era tratado como da família. Com certeza, se Emmet pedisse a mão de Rosalie em casamento Carlisle ia aceitar.

-Desculpe o atraso, houve um pequeno incidente com um dos cavalos e eu tive que ir até lá dar uma olhada.

-Tudo bem, Emmet, sente-se.

As semanas passaram como sempre. Bella fez suas travessuras com Rosalie, leu muitos livros da biblioteca de Carlisle e se sentiu retraída perto de Edward. Seus pais chegaram duas semanas antes do baile e isto foi um alívio para Bella que sentia muita falta de sua mãe.

Era hoje a noite do baile. Estavam se arrumando no quarto de Rosalie, melhor dizendo Rosalie estava arrumando Bella, pois esta não era muito boa no quesito moda. Rosalie estava vestida de fada num vestido todo branco com bordados prateados, segundo Bella esta nem precisava se vestir pois ia passar despercebida diante de toda a beleza de Rosalie. Enquanto Bella estava vestida de... Menina Mascarada, como essa mesma inventou. No começo era para ser algo como uma bruxa, mas Bella não quis então Rosalie fez um vestido e uma mascara muito bonitos. O vestido era vermelho e tinha um corpete dourado todo bordado a mão.

No baile todos estavam com suas fantasias glamurosas. Condes e Duques foram convidados, estava ate o rei que tinha um grande apresso por Carlisle e resolveram comparecer.

Esme estava vestida de colombina, o seu vestido era todo branco bordado com pedras pretas e uma gargantilha de granada. Carlisle estava vestido de bobo da corte, se bem que ate vestido de palhaço Carlisle passava um ar de seriedade. Emmet estava vestido de Hobin Hood, Bella quase começou a rir do o chapeuzinho com a pena levantada. Edward estava lindo Bella tinha que admitir. Estava de Fantasma da Ópera todo de preto e a mascara era preta também e fazia um contraste perfeito com os olhos verdes esmeraldas. Muito bonito...

-Bella?

-Oi.

-Respira. Aquele é só meu irmão.

-Tudo bem

Bella aproximou-se primeiro dos reis e fez uma mesura, depois foi para perto família de Esme que estava mais ao lado. Fez uma mesura para todos e não pode deixar de ficar feliz ao ver a cara de embasbacado de Emmet ao olhar para Rosalie.

-Dança comigo, minha bela fada? –Disse Emmet dando um beijo nas costas de Rosalie.

-Claro, cavalheiro.- Disse Rosalie corando fortemente.

Os dois saíram em direção à pista de dança e Bella postou-se ao lado de Edward. Todos ficaram cumprimentando os convidados que chegavam. Estava um silêncio desconfortável entre os dois até que Carlisle resolvei intervir:

-Edward, onde esta a educação que eu te dei? Chame esta linda moça ao seu lado para dançar.

-Claro, pai. Quer dançar comigo?

-Sim.

Bella foi conduzida até o centro do salão, onde estava acontecendo uma valsa. Ambos começaram a dançar. Bella era extremamente desajeitada e pisou umas três vezes no pé de Edward.

-Ninguém nunca te ensinou a dançar?

-Desculpe, como pode perceber não me dou muito bem com exercícios que envolva a coordenação dos pés.

-Então quem vai te ensinar sou eu.

Edward puxou Bella para mais perto, mas não perto o suficiente para ficar vulgar. Pareciam um casal apaixonado. Edward estava impressionado com a beleza da mulher a sua frente, enquanto Bella estava hipnotizada pelos olhos verdes dele. A valsa correu tudo bem com ele conduzindo. Bella se sentia segura e confortável, mas nunca ia admitir isso. Quando a valsa acabou Bella sentiu alguma coisa perto da decepção, mas deu a desculpa a si mesma que era a ansiedade pois conseguira dançar a valsa sem causar mais gafes.

Quando voltaram para perto dos Cullen Rosalie puxou Bella para o canto e disse:

-O que foi aquilo?

-Aquilo o quê?

-Você dançando com Edward.

-Não foi nada, só uma dança amigável.

-Acredite em mim, para quem via de fora aquilo não foi só uma dança amigável.

-Tudo bem acredite no que quiser. Mas o que foi aquilo com Emmet?

-Foi perfeito. Ele me levou para o meio dos casais e disse que eu estava estonteante!

-Que ótimo. Me conte tudo, mas antes vamos a mesa do Buffet que eu estou com muita fome.

O baile passou tudo bem Bella estava se despedindo dos Cullen. Enquanto seus pais a esperavam na carruagem.

-Até mais Esme, Carlisle.

-Até mais Bella.-Disse Esme. Carlisle acenou com a cabeça.

-Adeus Edward.

-Ate o próximo verão.

Bella entrou na carruagem e os cavalos partiram. Quando Bella estava dormindo houve um puxão e Bella acordou assustada. Ela escutou o cavalo relinchar e começou a entrar em pânico. Ela olhou para o lado e tinham vários homens de preto que estavam quebrando os vidros da carruagem e estavam abrindo a porta. Ficou paralisada, não conseguia fazer nada. Charlie tentou segurar a porta mas levou um soco e caiu para o outro lado. Renée desmaiou de susto.

Os assaltantes puxaram Charlie e Renée a força do carro e Bella viu uma cena que nunca ia esquecer. Um homem cortou a cabeça do seu pai e da sua mãe na sua frente. Quando ele se virou para ela Bella viu os seus olhos através da mascara. Eram cinzas, muito cinzas.

Ele foi atrás dela, tirou ela da carruagem e deu um soco na cabeça dela que a deixou desacordada por alguns segundos. Não foi muito mais o suficiente para o assaltante fugir.

Bella olhou para seus pais aterrorizada com a cena, mas não tinha como fazer nada, o cocheiro estava em estado pior que seus pais.

Bella estava com o vestido todo molhado pelo sangue que caia de sua cabeça. Mas pedindo a Deus ajuda ela saiu andando pela estrada tentando voltar ao castelo de Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Epov

Edward estava jogando xadrez com Emmet na sala de jogos ia perder. Sempre perdia de Emmet, mas dizia a si mesmo que xadrez é um jogo de estratégia e Emmet é o general do exército.

Estava pensando em Bella. Ela com certeza estava mais bonita, então com aquele vestido nem se fala, mas o que deixou Edward pensativo foi aqueles olhos por trás da mascara.

-Xeque mate. –Disse Emmet derrubando o rei do tabuleiro com seu bispo. –Edward, preste atenção, pelo menos. Não tem graça ganhar de quem não esta nem prestando atenção! Ou será que você esta prestando atenção naqueles lindos olhos castanhos...

Ele conhecia Edward bem de mais, mas é claro que Edward nunca ia admitir.

-Claro que na...

-Senhor!-A porta foi escancarada. –Ajudem-na! Foi achada pelos soldados que faziam a patrulha em volta do castelo.

Mike segurava Bella. Edward se assustou ao vê-la, estava num estado deplorável. Seus cabelos desarrumados com folhas, galhos e sangue nas pontas, mas não estava pior que o vestido, este sim assustava. Uma mancha de sangue descia de suas têmporas melava o rosto todo, a manga e o decote do vestido.

Edward foi correndo, tomou Bella dos braços de Mike e ordenou a Emmet:

-Chame Esme!

Emmet saiu correndo em uma direção e Edward em outra, em direção ao seu quarto. Depositou Bella em sua cama, pegou um punhal e cortou o vestido.

Bella tinha um corpo bem bonito, percebeu Edward por cima do tecido de algodão. "Foco Edward!".

Esme chegou com duas serviçais. Uma com panos e a outra com uma bacia de água.

-Deixe-me vê-la.

Esme começou a fazer os procedimentos médicos. Ela era curandeira e seria queimada na fogueira se Carlisle não tivesse intercedido. Esme jogou água no rosto de Bella e fez um curativo bem apertado na testa. Examinou os arranhões e roxos e disse que não era nada de mais.

-Mas tome cuidado. Ela perdeu muito sangue. Fique aqui enquanto eu chamo Carlisle e os outros.

Edward sentou na cadeira da sua escrivaninha e ficou olhando para Bella. Ficou meio preocupado, pois ela parecia um fantasma. Mas depois olhou para sua cama molhada e suja de sangue e o sentimento habitual de desgosto voltou. Era infantil, ele sabia, o castelo tinha mais de trinta quartos, mas aquela era sua cama e seu quarto. Mesmo sabendo também que no próximo verão o quarto seria de Bella também.

Chegou perto colocou a mão no pescoço dela. Estava gelada e o coração batia a mil por hora. Não sabia muita medicina, mas sabia que isso era preocupante.

Depois de um tempo Esme chegou com Rosalie, que estava em meio às lagrimas, Carlisle e Emmet.

Esme chegou perto e a examinou rapidamente:

-Esta gelada, mas pode ficar com febre a qualquer momento. Rosalie fique com ela esta noite.

-E eu? Durmo com os cavalos?

-Não seja criança, Edward Cullen. Você sabe muito bem que todos os quartos do castelo estão vazios escolha um até que possamos levar Bella para seu quarto.

Edward a contra gosto pegou abriu seu malão pegou as roupas de cama necessária e se dirigiu ao quarto ao lado.

Quando acordou já estava de manhã. Foi tomar o desjejum e logo depois foi ver Emmet. Ajudou a selar os cavalos e ficou galopando pelos campos. Depois lembrou que ninguém sequer pensou em Charlie ou Renée Swan, só pensaram em Bella desacordada. Bella já era considerada da família por todos, menos por ele, mas isso não interessava agora.

Saiu galopando pela estrada e quando chegou à cena do crime foi uma visão tão aterradora que não vale a pena comentar. Virou o cavalo e voltou para o castelo. Chegou na hora do almoço. Pediu aos soldados que removessem os corpos e as carruagens do meio da estrada e se dirigiu a sala de jantar.

Bpov

Bella abriu os olhos estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível.

-Bella! Que bom que você acordou! Fiquei preocupada você já estava desmaiada tempo de mais. –Disse Rosalie ajoelhada a seu lado.

-O que aconteceu?

-Você chegou desmaiada ontem aqui em casa, mas por que só Deus sabe. Mas não é hora de se preocupar com isso. Vou chamar as serviçais para trazer um almoço para você ag...

-Não! Espere! Preciso falar com Carlisle é urgente! –Tentou se levantar, mas foi impedida por Rosalie que a empurrou de volta para a cama.

-Precisa comer se não vai desmaiar. Mas fique um pouco quieta que eu vou chamar meu pai.

Pouco tempo depois Rosalie chegou com o resta da família. Esme mediu a temperatura de Bella e a serviçal deixou uma sopa em cima da escrivaninha. Bella nem se importou com o resto se dirigiu diretamente a Carlisle:

-Meus pais estão mortos.

-Eu sei. Edward os achou nessa manhã. -Bella sentiu as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto sem poder se conter.-E não sendo portador de boas noticias. Bella e Edward, vocês vão se casar assim que Bella estiver recuperada, no mais tardar possível até o fim da semana que vem.

-O quê?-Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim. Charlie me disse a situação. Se chegar aos ouvidos do seu tio James que você esta órfã e sem marido ele vai querer sua guarda legal e isso ia contra as vontades de Charlie.

-Tem razão- Disse Bella.- Meu tio é um tirano e já deu provas disso. Esme, por favor, chame as costureiras e o padre o mais rápido possível. Assim que eu comer essa sopa eu vou me levantar. Com licença, posso falar a sós com Edward?

-Sim.

Todos saíram rapidamente do quarto. Bella começou:

-Desculpe, Edward é pelo bem das minhas terras. Meu tio é muito mal e só faria mal ao povo. Peço que me perdoe. Sei perfeitamente o quanto você me detesta e preza pela sua liberdade.

-Que bom que você sabe. E saiu do quarto.

* * *

**_Oi sou eu de novo :); Eu queria agradecer muuuuuuuito mesmo a -Granger pelo meu primeiro review *_*. Aqui esta a continuação... _**

**_Adoraria que quem pasasse por aqui deixasse um reviewzinho... Pode ser qualquer coisa! E aceito ideias para os proximos capitulos!_**

**_bjs Mari _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Os preparativos aconteceram o mais rápido possível. Bella tinha ido embora no Domingo e Quarta todos os detalhes já estavam prontos.

Tinha ficado muito grata a Ângela, que para fazer seus vestidos tinha passado noites em claro.

-Muito obrigada, ficou lindo. -"Mesmo que seja para casar com Edward" adicionou Bella em seus pensamentos.

-De nada. Agradeça a Rosalie, foi ela quem desenhou e conseguiu tecer tão rápido o seu vestido.

-Obrigada Rose. –Disse Bella olhando para o reflexo de Rosalie no espelho.

-Não foi nada. Tenho certeza que meu irmão vai gostar.

-Também já ajustei alguns detalhes que vai ser propicio para tirar o vestido...

-Todas sabemos que eu vou casar com Edward por dever e não por amor. –Respondeu Bella corando.

-Mas todas nós devemos cumprir nossos deveres matrimoniais. –Replicou Ângela.

-Bella, já escolheu as flores para o seu buquê? Temos Rosas, Margaridas, Bromélias, Orquídeas ou a flor que você quiser...

-Prefiro Rosas vermelhas. –Bella deu um sorriso radiante por trocar de assunto.

-O casamento vai ser bem simples só com o pessoal do castelo, mas os convites para a festa após o casamento já foram enviados.

-Tudo bem. Obrigada Rosalie. Mas você sabe que eu não queria a festa.

-Já é uma tradição os Cullen ter grandes festas de casamentos. E Esme nem cogitou a idéia de mudar a tradição.

Epov

-E então? Pronto para se casar?

-Sinceramente, não.- Edward e Emmet estavam praticando luta corpo a corpo nos arredores da propriedade, onde ficava as arenas de demonstrações. –Ai Emmet! Isso dói!

-E isso é porque eu tenho que pena de você, imagina os cavaleiros que você enfrenta nas batalhas.

-Não sei por que devemos ficar praticando, não entramos numa luta á anos.

-Isso é porque seu pai é muito bom com negociações. Gostaria de ver você contra aquele guerreiro Felix da guarda pessoal de Aro.

-Tenho certeza que isto não irá acontecer.

-Será?

Bpov

-Vamos Bella... Você deve ver. As vezes os soldados treinam sem camisa! –Disse Rosalie enquanto puxava Bella para a arena de demonstrações.

-Bata na boca, Rosalie! Se um padre visse você falando assim faria você ajoelhar no milho durante horas!

-Mas não há nenhum padre aqui, não é?

-Isso não é uma atitude de uma dama honrada. Além disso um livro seria muito mais agradável neste tempo quente.

-Livros! Até parece, além disso livros só trazem fantasia.

"Fantasia seria melhor do que minha realidade agora", pensou Bella. Ela não estava nem um pouco ansiosa com o casamento, mas sim com "os deveres de uma esposa". Todos diziam que a noite de núpcias era exatamente para "aquilo", a consumação do casamento, que Bella nem sabia o que era.

Chegaram no pátio. Havia soldados sem blusa por toda a parte. Rosalie não parava de passar os olhos pelos soldados, enquanto Bella se sentia uma "daquelas mulheres" cercadas por homens de peito desnudo. Sentaram-se confortavelmente nas poltronas, onde mulheres com maiores poderes financeiros poderiam assistir. Ela gostava de todas as cortesãs que freqüentavam o castelo, mas as achava muito fúteis. Olhou para o lado e viu Rosalie.

-Comporte-se Rose e de preferência não babe pelo Emmet.- Disse com um sorriso matreiro.

-Fala de mim, cara amiga, mas já deu uma olhada no seu noivo Edward?

Não. Realmente ela não tinha parado para prestar atenção nele, mas quando o fez ficou impressionada. Ele estava suado como todos os outros mas parecia muito mas bonito. Estava enfrentando Emmet, mas enquanto Emmet parecia um bloco de granito ele parecia fazer os movimentos com leveza. Ficou "olhando" por um tempo...

-Agora quem esta babando?- Disse Rosalie com o mesmo sorriso diabólico que ela nos lábios.

-Não estou.-Nunca ia admitir, mas realmente valia tanto a pena quanto ler livros olhar Edward se exercitando.

-Sei.-Rosalie respondeu com um tom de voz irônico.

Edward de repente olhou para Bella. Pelas poucas vezes que ele olhou para ela desta vez ele não parecia irritado e sim surpreso. Bella daria tudo para escutar os pensamentos de Edward naquele momento. Fez um breve aceno de cabeça que Bella e Rosalie (e quase todas as outras expectadoras) responderam. Bella se sentiu num pouco incomodada, mas nada falou.

Depôs de um tempo Edward e Emmet saíram do alojamento onde os homens tomavam banho.

-As belíssimas damas dariam a honra de nos acompanhar até o castelo?-perguntou Emmet dando o braço para Rosalie acompanhar.

-Claro, senhor Emmet. –Disse Rosalie se curvando e indo acompanhá-lo.

-Vamos, Bella?-Perguntou Edward

-Sim- Disse simplesmente encostando a mão nos braços que Edward ofereceu a ela.

X_X

Epov

Edward estava se aprontando para o casamento. Olhando para o espelho em vez de ver um homem radiante ele via um homem com...tédio. Sim. Acha que achou a palavra certa. Afinal, definitivamente não estava feliz, nem ansioso.

De repente Carlisle entra. Ele esta bonito, nenhum fio de cabelo fora do lugar.

-Esta bonito, filho.

-Hummm- Responde Edward com um resmungo.

-Vejo que você não esta feliz. Acho que sei porque você esta assim. Lembre-se você é um barão. Barões não podem pensar só em si mesmos, os barões, duques e lordes honrados vivem pelo povo. Ser uma pessoa da nobreza não é somente proteger suas terras e dar ordens. Lembre-se do seu juramento.

-Você teve sorte de se casar com a mãe.

-E você vai ter sorte de se casar com a Bella. Você não acha que eu escolhi a mulher errada para o meu único filho, não acha? –Edward não respondeu.- Você e Bella são perfeitos um para o outro, só vocês mesmo que não notaram.

-Você é que pensa.

-A questão é que você nunca deu uma chance a ela, você construiu uma muralha que Bella não consegue transpassar. Agora um conselho, para não fazer da sua vida e do seu casamento um inferno dê uma chance a ela. Te garanto que você não vai se decepcionar.

-Tudo bem, irei pensar no assunto.

-Agora se você me der licença todos já estão na igreja esperando.

X_X

Bpov

-Bella, querida, você esta tão linda- Disse Esme.

Tudo bem. Bella tinha que concordar, estava muito bonita, mas com certeza nada comparado a ninguém da família Cullen. Enquanto Bella ficava bonita no vestido rendado, Esme ficava perfeita com um vestido nude todo bordado, um colar de rubis e o par de brincos para combinar e usava também uma tiara cravejada de diamantes. Não era chamativa e o que em uma pessoa normal pareceria exagero em esme ficava perfeito, perecia um anjo. Rosalie também não ficava nada atrás. Usava um vestido dourado estampado com desenhos de flores e um corpete vermelho vivo que deixava seus seios mais avantajados do que já eram. Não usava jóias por ser solteira, mas no cabelo usava uma trança que caia até suas costas. Bella se sentiu inferior diante de tanta beleza.

-Obrigada- Respondeu Bella corando.

-A senhorita está fantástica, tenho que concordar –Disse Ângela ajeitando o cabelo de Bella por cima da grinalda.

-Ah Bella! Estou tão feliz, agora seremos da mesma família!-Rosalie pulou em cima de Bella para dar um abraço.

-Obrigada. Um dia também será sua vez.-Disse Bella dando uma piscadela discreta.

-Talvez.- Respondeu Rosalie ficando corada. Bella sabia que Rosalie estaria pensando em Emmet agora.

-Agora deixem-nos sozinhas, quero conversar com Bella durante um minuto.- Esme falou.

Todos saíram rapidamente.

-Como você está linda. De novo.

-Queria que minha mãe estivesse aqui me vendo. –Disse com lágrimas nos olhos

-Ela está. Sem duvida nenhuma ela está. E não quero que você chore, é o dia do seu casamento.

-Tudo bem.

-E o que eu queria falar com você é sobre Edward. Não desista dele, eu sei que ele não abre espaço para você, mas nunca é tarde para começar.

-Somos tão diferentes. Só faço isso pelo meu povo.

-As diferenças temperam o relacionamento. E você e Edward são perfeitos.

-Gostaria de acreditar.

-Acredite, pois são. Agora vamos que estão nos esperando lá embaixo.

X_X

Bella chegou na frente da igreja. Podia escutar os burburinhos de conversa. De repente ficou nervosa. Viu Carlisle esperando na frente da porta. Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Será que iria cair? Dar algum vexame? Provavelmente. Ofereceu um braço para Carlisle.

-Calma, Bella.

Essas palavras fizeram algum efeito porque agora não sentia que ia desmaiar só sentia o coração batendo muito rápido.

As portas se abriram e Bella viu as pessoas olhando para ela. Viu alguns olhares de admiração e alguns sussurros de exasperação. E quando viu Edward na frente do altar tudo melhorou de certa forma. Ela teve certeza de estar fazendo a coisa certa. Simplesmente isso.

Quando Carlisle deu a mão de Bella para Edward Bella se sentiu segura. Não escutou muito bem as palavras do padre. Porque apesar de ter estudado latim não viu necessidade pois estava bem e segura sentindo a proximidade de sue noivo.

-Aceita a mão de Bella Marie Swan, promete ama-la até que a morte os separe?

-Sim. –A voz saiu cheia de convicção.

-Bella Marie Swan, aceita a mão de Edward Cullen e promete ama-lo até que a morte os separe?

-Sim.

-Agora vocês são marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

O beijo foi um simples encostar de lábios, mas Bella se sentiu nas nuvens. Edward pois a mão na sua cintura e ela sentiu a língua de Edward passar pelos seus lábios. A sensação era muito boa, mas quando escutou um pigarro de Carlisle Edward a soltou abruptamente.

Os dois saíram da igreja e foram para a festa dentro do palácio. Depois de algum tempo os noivos subiram para o quarto.

* * *

_**OIII gente!*-* capitulo novo no ar espero que todos gostem :D to aki ajudando a Mari a postar a fic :) tentando, por melhor dizer :P **_

_**Lembrem-se que reviews deixam as autoras felizes :D entao cliquem mtoo no botaozinho verde ai :B **_

**_Ana :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Bella acordou com a cama vazia ao seu lado, já esperava, quando passava seus verões aqui nunca houve um dia que ela acordara e Edward já estava de pé. Levantou-se, colocou uma roupa qualquer e foi tomar café. Todos já tinham acordado. Depois de uma rápida refeição Bella subiu para a sala de costuras onde ela sabia que Rosalie costumava trabalhar em seus vestidos.

-Bom dia, Rosalie.

-Bom dia.- Bella notou um pequeno sorriso tentando aparecer nos lábios de Rosalie.- Tem alguma coisa para me contar?

Só pôde ver Rosalie olhar para o outro lado do aposento.

-Surpresa!-Disse alguém.

Já tinha escutado esta voz, olhou para trás e se deparou com sua prima Alice. Ela era uma fadinha, pequenina, mas com um censo de humor contestável, sempre fazia o que queria. Era casada com Barão Jasper Withlock havia dois anos. Lembrava-se do casamento em que fora madrinha e Alice a obrigou a usar um vestido que não podia se quer respirar. Boas lembranças.-Bella! Que bom te ver! Há quanto tempo!-Alice deu um abraço apertado em sua prima.

-Oi Alice! Que saudade!

-Mil desculpas por faltar em seu casamento, como pôde escolher o vestido sem mim. Espero que tenha usado algo apresentável.

-Na verdade, eu usei um vestido muito bonito que Rosalie fez. Depois te mostro, a propósito já conheceu Rosalie?

-Sim, estou aqui faz um bom tempo esperando a senhorita acordar. Rosalie me mostrou vestidos lindos e prometi que ia ajudar ela a costurar vestidos maravilhosos.

Alice era muito amorosa, onde passava cativava alguém. Pelo visto já conseguira a amizade de Rosalie, pois as duas sorriam como se fossem amigas há muito tempo.

-Ela esta exagerando. Ela que vai me ensinar a fazer alguns babados diferentes com outros tecidos.-Respondeu Rosalie.-Vamos ficar de pé? Sente-se Alice, Bella já é a próxima senhora do castelo então não tenho necessidade de falar.

-Bella mais uma vez tenho que pedir desculpas por faltar no seu casamento, mas quando recebemos o convite já estava muito em cima da hora. Então o que foi essa ânsia de se casar com Edward? Achei que já estavam prometidos para o próximo verão.

-Estávamos, mas houve o assassinato dos meus pais...-Bella parou de falar pois sentiu as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos.

-Desculpe, eu não sabia. As noticias ainda não chegaram tão longe.

-Isso é um alívio, pois significa que meu tio ainda não sabe das novidades.

-Ah, entendo.-Alice sabia de toda a ganância que seu tio tinha.

-Mas passando para assuntos mais felizes, já que você se casou ontem como foi sua lua-de-mel a noite?

Bella viu Rosalie e Alice até chegarem mais pra frente por causa das novidades, todas estavam curiosas.

-Sinto muito desapontar vocês –respondeu Bella corando- mas não houve nada.

-Como assim? Nada? Nadinha? Então quer dizer que o casamento não foi consumado?-Perguntou Alice.

-Isso mesmo. Não houve nada.

-Explique melhor. –Disse Rosalie.

-Nós subimos para o quarto eu deitei na cama e esperei que ele fizesse alguma coisa, pois isso é dever dos homens, mas quando notei ele já estava dormindo.-Respondeu Bella com uma carranca.

-Pode desabafar, prima.

-Isso é frustrante! Não que estivesse esperando grande coisa, mas eu sei que uma mulher deve despertar desejo no seu marido e o meu dorme. Dorme! Isso não é bom para a auto-estima de qualquer mulher. Com certeza isso não aconteceu com você, não é Alice?

-Não.

Instalou-se um silêncio tenso na sala.

-Já sei! Tenho a solução!-Gritou Alice.

-O que? Você vai me dar uma poção do amor feita por uma feiticeira?

-Não, melhor. Vou ensinar você a seduzi-lo assim nenhuma poção do amor vai ser necessária.

-Como é que é?-Perguntou Bella já sentindo as bochechas ganhando cor.

-Boa idéia- disse Rosalie- já vi as serviçais dizerem que o melhor jeito de conquistar um homem é fazer ele comer na sua mão.

-Rosalie! É isso que você fica prestando quando não tem ninguém ao seu lado?

Bella viu Rosalie enrubescer.

-Não fuja do assunto- Disse Alice.- Então o que acha?

-Eu... Eu... Olha a hora! Vamos chegar atrasadas no almoço. Esme vai me matar!- E sem esperar Bella saiu correndo porta a fora. Chegou na mesa mais rápido do que esperava, os serviçais ainda estavam colocando os pratos. Foi para a biblioteca pois sabia que ninguém ia pra lá.

Pegou um livro e sentou-se na poltrona. Não leu uma palavra do que estava escrito e ficou pensando na proposta de Alice. Não era uma má idéia já que Edward não vai notar nada mesmo. Afinal de contas ela precisa cumprir seus deveres de esposa e melhor que Edward se deite com ela do que com uma rameira qualquer.

Quando viu o sol a pino no céu notou que agora realmente estava atrasada para o almoço. Mesmo andando o mais rápido que pôde foi a ultima a chegar, mas ficou grata que ainda não estivessem servindo os pratos. Fingiu que não notou os olhares sugestivos que Alice dava para ela e para Edward.

-Ola, Jasper faz tempo que não te vejo.

-Igualmente, Bella. Minhas condolências ao seu casamento.

-Obrigada.-Disse Bella sorrindo. Ela gostava sinceramente de Jasper porque ele era perfeito para Alice.

-Fez bem em casar com Edward.-Disse Jasper com um sorriso. Estranhou, ele não era de sorrir, mas o mais estranho ainda foi notar que aquele foi um sorriso de amizade.

-Já conhecia os Cullen?

-Claro. Carlisle é meu padrinho. Brincávamos quando éramos crianças. A propósito, Edward, você ainda bate que nem uma menina.

-Muito engraçado. Primeiro eu não bato feito uma menina, eu nunca bati feito uma menina e não era eu que não conseguia segurar um arco e flecha.-Disse Edward rindo.

Bella podia sentir o queixo cair. Nunca esperava que o Barão das terras de Withlock fosse amigo dos Cullen. Ainda mais que Carlisle fosse o padrinho de Jasper! "O mundo é pequeno. Pequeno de mais na minha opinião" pensou Bella.

-Feche a boca Bella- sussurrou Edward ao seu lado. Bella olhou para ele, exibia um sorriso torto bonito. Valia a pena seduzir Edward? Pensou Bella. Não. Valia a pena fazer Edward se apaixonar. Disse uma vozinha em sua cabeça. "Claro, seria mais fácil eu tentar pular os muros deste castelo" pensou com uma certa decepção. "Vai permitir ficar com esse homem todos os dias de sua vida e nem tentar nada? O que você pode perder?", " Ah, claro! Agora até minha cabeça esta contra mim! Tudo bem eu aceito o desafio, já que não vou conseguir nada mesmo".

O almoço transcorreu normalmente. Depois todos foram para a sala i ficaram conversando. Depois de um tempo cada um foi saindo anunciando que tinha outros afazeres. Até que só ficaram Bella, Alice e Rosalie. Antes que perdesse a coragem Bella disse:

-Aceito a proposta Alice. Me ensine tudo que preciso saber, mas eu vou ter que concordar com tudo.

-Tudo bem. Com o que podemos começar? Primeiro você vai começar a se vestir melhor... De um jeito mais provocante.

-Espere um pouco...Que jeito?

-Você se veste muito comportada, de vez em quando temos que usar medidas mais desesperadas, como um decote maior. Depois vamos mudar seu cabelo, você esta sempre com esse coque e tem um cabelo tão bonito...

Conforme Alice ia falando Bella ficava mais envergonhada, junto com Rosalie. Alice parecia que conversava com dois tomates, ela ficava falando da intimidade de um casal com a maior naturalidade. Para Bella o pior com certeza foi a história das posições. "Que diabos era aquilo de sentar? Melhor você nem querer saber."

Depois de um tempo Alice percebeu o óbvio desconforto das garotas.

-O que são essas carinhas coradas? Até parece que eu estou falando os maiores pecados do mundo. Vamos lá, Bella, você é casada e você Rosalie é melhor já saber para quando se casar, isso sempre é um choque.

-Alice, por favor nós ainda somos leigas nestes assuntos podemos passar para outros mais amenos?-Disse Bella

-Tudo bem. Entendi o básico, já sei o que fazer.

-Amanhã você me conta e não se esqueça de ir direto ao meu quarto quando acordar, e não se preocupe Jasper acorda quando o sol nasce.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

O dia transcorreu muito bem, Alice e Rosalie passaram o resto da tarde conversando sobre roupas, bordados e tecidos. Bella ficou agradecida, pois a conversa não voltou para ela, sempre que parecia que o assunto ia morrer ela inventava qualquer coisa que lhe vinha a mente que Rosalie e Alice continuavam a conversa sem muito esforço.

Chegou a hora do jantar. Bella foi com suas amigas até o salão de jantar, não pode deixar de enrubescer quando olhou para Jasper. "Sinceramente, acho que nunca mais vou olhar para Jasper... só de lembrar o que Alice falou já me sinto envergonhada. E ainda Edward! Todas aquelas dicas que ela me deu para 'manter um homem feliz no casamento' são assustadoras! Lamber, chupar! O que ela acha que eu vou fazer com isso? Pare, Bella pense em qualquer outra coisa menos isso. Foco no que Carlisle esta falando"

Saindo um pouco "dos assuntos" Bella notou que Emmet estava à mesa. Ela gostava de Emmet, ele sempre tinha uma piada na ponta da língua (algumas vezes umas muito indiscretas que faziam todas as mulheres corarem) e nunca perdia a oportunidade de fazer algum comentário indiscreto sobre Edward, só que desta vez o alvo era Jasper. Bella escutou das coisas mais engraçadas das mais assombrosas.

Depois de terminado o jantar todos foram para a sala conversar, menos Bella que deu uma desculpa que estava se sentindo cansada e que se todos não se importassem ela ia dormir mais cedo.

Chegando no quarto Bella entrou em pânico. O que fazer? Podia sentir a coragem se esvaindo como uma folha soprada ao vento. Ate que teve uma idéia brilhante. Nunca ia poder olhar nos olhos de Edward enquanto fazia isso, mas e se fizer de olhos fechados?

Tirou as roupas e colocou uma camisa de algodão, deitou-se na cama e esperou.

Não muito tempo depois Edward apareceu. Bella sentiu enrijecer-se e pensou que só uma pedra não poderia notar que ela estava não estava dormindo. Fez um pequeno pedido a Deus que não a fizesse rir nem corar.

Edward se deitou na cama e fechou os olhos, Bella contou até 120 bem devagar para não parecer muito óbvio. Depois disso rolou e colocou a cabeça como quem não quer nada no peito dele. Torceu para que ele não a tirasse do lugar, mas por incrível que pareça ele não a mexeu, mas começou a fazer carinho na sua cabeça. Um gostoso cafuné. Bella não se importaria de ficar lá durante muito tempo, mas para não perder a coragem, depois de aproveitar o máximo possível ela se mexeu de novo e grudou seu corpo na lateral dele e colocou seu rosto no vão do pescoço dele.

Sentiu ele enrijecer-se. Ficou feliz. Isso era um ótimo sinal, não era? Realmente tinhas suas vantagens ficar assim, Bella gostou do cheiro dele, era másculo e forte. Depois de mais um longo período de tempo ela passou a perna ao redor dele. Ouviu ele gemer e enrijecer-se ainda mais. Realmente Bella tinha que concordar com Alice: "Homens são muito suscetíveis a caricias, ficam de fogo alto rapidamente". Segurou para não rir, era muito divertido deixar Edward naquela situação. Roçou a perna ali novamente e sentiu algo que a assustou. Ficou com medo de Edward acorda-la para tomá-la como já tinha ouvido em histórias. Saiu de cima dele e virou-se para o outro lado.

Quando acordou já era de manhã. Viu Edward acordar do seu lado. Olhou a janela e o sol já estava mais alto que o de costume, dizendo que Edward não tinha acordado no seu horário habitual.

-Bom dia.

Ele não respondeu.

-Bom dia- Tentou de novo.

Nada. Ele somente levantou e pois a calça.

-Acordou tarde. O que aconteceu?

-Demorei em dormir ontem à noite.

Bella sentiu vontade de rir. "Tomara que tenha sido eu." Ela pensou.

-O que pretende fazer hoje?

Ele não respondeu.

-Vai me responder? –Bella já podia sentir a impaciência começar a transbordar pela sua voz.

-Não.

"Isso foi a gota da água". Lembrou-se de todos os verões que tentou fazer pelo menos uma pequena amizade. Todos ele somente a rechaçou. Nada durante anos. Ela se levantou.

-Escuta aqui. Quem você pensa que é pra me tratar desse jeito?

-Sou seu marido. E você sabe que eu se eu quiser eu posso te machucar.-E como se para comprovar o que ele disse Edward segurou os dois pulsos de Bella e a puxou em direção ao seu peito.

-Duvido que você faria isso. Você vale mais que isso. –Disse Bella sem hesitar. Os olhos castanhos encarando os verdes sem nem piscar. Edward a soltou.

-Vamos agir como adultos. –Disse Bella.- e pare de me ignorar. Nós já estamos casados e nada pode mudar isso. Pare de agir feito uma criança e me trate com respeito. Você acha que ficar me ignorando vai mudar alguma coisa? Sinto lhe informar, mas a resposta é não.

Edward não disse nada, somente se virou para o seu armário e colocou a sua blusa. Bella foi até lá e já com sua calma refeita disse:

-Eu sei que você não gosta de mim, mas eu sou sua esposa e o senhor é meu marido, então eu sugiro que façamos um acordo de paz. Você me trata bem e eu te trato bem? Só isso que eu estou te pedindo. De acordo?-Bella estendeu a mão em sinal de acordo.

Edward olhou para a Bella, para sua mão e para ela de novo.

- De acordo.

-Ótimo- Bella deu um sorriso contagiante.-Bom dia, marido. –Deu um aceno de cabeça.

-Bom dia Bella.-Disse ele saindo do quarto.

X_X

Depois do acordo bem feito da manhã Bella foi ao quarto de Alice. Como a mesma tinha dito, ela estaria esperando junto com Rosalie.

-Bom dia, Bella.

-Bom dia, Lice. Bom dia, Rose.

-Hum, acordamos de bom humor hoje?-Perguntou Alice.

-Pode se dizer que sim.-Respondeu Bella com um sorriso.

-Então meus conselhos serviram para algo?

-Serviram, mas não é por isso que eu estava sorrindo.

-Então seria...?

-Fiz um acordo com ele, ele vai parar de me tratar feito uma párea na vida dele.

-Que bom.

-Eu sabia que meu irmão era lento, mas ele demorou a parar de agir feito um estúpido.

-Concordo. E o hoje vamos botar esse lindo vestido que Rosalie preparou para você hoje.

-Mas como você conseguiu costurar um vestido tão rápido? Pelo que eu sei isso levam dias.

-E leva.-disse Rosalie rindo-Mas este já era um vestido que eu estava costurando para você, só precisei de Alice para me ajudar a deixar o vestido mais provocante.

-Pronto. Vista isso. E você não vai precisar desta túnica de algodão.

-Mas Alice! Os tecidos do vestido atrapalham.

-Não este. É todo de seda por baixo. Vista logo!

O vestido era bonito, tinha um corpete de seda lilás bem justo e também tinha um decote beeem grande na opinião de Bella.

-Achei que o vestido era para chamar a atenção de Edward, não do castelo inteiro.

-Deixe de besteira e afinal você só vai usar isso daqui hoje.

-Claro, se eu conseguir respirar até o final do dia com isso aqui.

-Você esta usando o decote ideal para uma senhora da sua idade, sem ficar vulgar.-Disse Rosalie.

-Pare de reclamar. Agora vamos arrumar o seu cabelo.

Depois de acabado Bella tinha que admitir que o penteado era bem bonito. O cabelo era escovado e liso e tinha duas tranças que formavam um arco na parte de trás da cabeça e caiam muito graciosamente.

-Adorei, ficou muito bonito, obrigada.

-De nada, agradeça a Rosalie, foi ela que teve a idéia das tranças.

-Obrigada Rose.

-Que isso, Bella, vamos fazer meu irmão se apaixonar por você rapidinho.

Depois de tomar café Esme chamou Bella para mostrar os cômodos.

Depois de Esme mostrar para Bella o castelo todo as garotas foram andar nos belos jardins do palácio. Mas no caminho viram Jéssica e Lauren ao longe.

-Detesto essas duas.- Pensou em voz alta

-Eu também.-Disse Rosalie.

-Eu fiquei sabendo que a Jéssica ficava cortejando Mike Newton em pleno dia. Depois dos treinos.-Alice falou.

-Como você fica sabendo dessas coisas?-Perguntou Rosalie espantada.

-Tenho meus contatos- Respondeu dando uma piscadela.

-Olá, Bella.-Disseram as duas.

-Ola.

Alice e Rosalie fingiram que não ouviram.

-Antes de me casar com Edward elas nem mesmo me davam olá.

-E ficavam secando Edward descaradamente.-Disse Rosalie.-Só querem um par de calças.

-Com certeza.

Continuaram andando até que Bella pensou em uma coisa.

-Já sei!

-O que?-Disseram as duas.

-Que tal fazermos uma brincadeirinha com elas?

-O que esta pensando?-Perguntou Rosalie com um sorriso matreiro.

-Não tenho nada em mente. Ainda.

-Que tal nos sentarmos naquele lindo banco debaixo das macieiras e pensarmos um pouco?

-Ótima idéia.

Oi gente me desculpe por demorar, mas meu computador quebrou e daí eu comecei a escrever no computador da minha mãe, mas o dela quebrou também, eu sei que parece mentira, mas não é. Então eu demorei BEM MAIS pra postar. (Não me matem)

E eu queria pedir idéias, por menor que seja, e reviews pode ser bem pequena, (MAS EU GOSTO MAIS DAS GRANDES XD) mas deixe para eu saber que se vocês estão gostando. Então que idéia vocês me dão para os planos contra Jéssica e Lauren?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Depois de um tempo conversando as três chegaram a um acordo. Seria um trabalho sujo, mas alguém tinha que fazer e estava fora de cogitação pedir para os guardas pois poderiam gerar suspeitas e seria um escândalo na corte sabendo que as Princesas Bella e Rosalie junto com sua convidada Alice tinham tramado isso.

Na hora do almoço as três chegaram um pouco atrasadas e levaram uma pequena repreensão de Esme (com exceção, claro, de Alice). Dessa vez Carlisle tinha convidados.

O circo chegara a cidade para fazer seu show, mas para isso teriam que pedir antes permissão a Carlisle. Que prontamente concedeu e os convidou para o almoço em seu palácio. O show seria à tarde.

Assim que chegaram os cavalheiros levantaram de suas cadeiras e foram cumprimentar as damas. Bella não gostava disso, parecia uma seção de baba em suas mão. Eca! Mas, apesar de tudo ela não pode deixar de perceber que os homens além de beijarem suas mãos olhavam seu decote. "Sabia que ia dar nisso."

Depois do almoço os convidados e os moradores foram para a sala de visitas, onde puderam conversar melhor. Bella se entreteceu numa conversa com um mágico chamado Felix, ele era um dos poucos que não olhava para seu decote e isto fazia a conversa ser muito agradável.

-Como é a vida no circo?-Perguntou Bella fascinada.

-Não é uma vida de luxo, como viver neste castelo, mas é uma vida divertida. Conhecemos toda a Inglaterra. E o salário é bem baixo, mas por sermos artistas sempre nos dão acomodações em troca de um show de graça. Eu realmente gosto do meu trabalho.

-E os ladrões?

-Acho que esta não é uma conversa para damas como à senhora.

-Por favor! –Implorou.

-Tudo bem. Já que nascemos normalmente nas estradas aprendemos alguns truques que nos fazem passarmos despercebidos e, além disto, aprendemos a lutar desde quando conseguimos segurar uma espada.

-Parece fascinante.

-E é, mas não é fácil e glamuroso como a senhora pensa. Raras as vezes que conseguimos hospedagens nos palácios. Agora chega de falar de mim. Como é a sua vida de princesa?

-Como posso dizer? É como todos de fora vêem, o luxo, as fofocas, os mimos, mas junto deles vêm o peso das decisões, afinal de contas a corte toma conta dos cidadãos, muitas vezes não é fácil e temos que cumprir nossos deveres acima de tudo.

-Como quando, por exemplo?-Disse Felix com descrença. Pelo que Bella percebeu Felix só sabia da parte do luxo.

-Eu sou um exemplo vivo. Desde que nasci eu estou comprometida com a família Cullen e todos os verões eu venho pra cá. Não foi exatamente fácil, mas agora eu cumpri meu dever e sou esposa de Edward e as terras com o brasão Cullen e Swan aumentaram propositalmente.

-Acho que tem razão, não gostaria de viver presa num palácio. Perdoe-me a curiosidade, mas qual é o tamanho de suas terras?

-Não tem nada do que se preocupar, é normal a curiosidade pra quem não conhece de perto. Eu não sou boa nessas coisas e não sei nada sobre isso, mas assim que os brasões Cullen e Swan se juntaram nos ficamos a segunda maior porção de terras, fora o rei é claro.

-Como é a vida de um senhor de terras?

-Não sei lhe dizer, pois afinal o Senhor dessas terras é Carlisle.

-Mas como é a rotina dele?-Perguntou ele com um brilho nos olhos.

-Ele acorda cedo e treina pela manhã, pelo período da tarde ele resolve os problemas burocráticos e quando não esta fazendo nada disso ele esta com Esme. Eles são realmente apaixonados.

-Pode se perceber.

-Com certeza.

-E você o que você gosta de fazer?

-Eu adoro ficar com Rosalie e Alice, quando ela está aqui, mas eu também gosto muito de ler.

-Eu nã-

-Gente temos que nos preparar para nossa apresentação!

-Com licença, princesa.-Disse Felix dando outro beijo na mão de Bella.

-Ate mais.

X_X

O circo começou e os membros da corte ficaram num espaço acima do povo. Edward estava do lado de Bella, mas não era um clima estranho, ela estava se sentindo confortável ao lado dele.

O espetáculo era muito bonito, todos muito coloridos e animados, sem contar que toda a cidade se divertiu muito. Bela ficou encantada com os leões e riu muito com os palhaços. Quando terminado o espetáculo Carlisle anunciou que haveria um baile na corte com um show particular.

Na volta para o castelo as três mulheres foram juntas na carruagem e no meio da conversa Alice explicou:

-Meninas hoje precisamos colocar o plano em ação nunca teremos uma oportunidade tão boa quanto essa de novo.

-Mas já esta anoitecendo não poderemos realizar as duas partes do plano a tempo.-Disse Rosalie

-Então vamos nos dividir. Quem quer entrar no quarto e por pó de mico?

Todas levantaram a mão.

-Então vamos tirar no palitinho. Todas tirem um grampo.-Seguido disso Alice quebrou o dela.- Quem pegar o grampo quebrado escolhe o que vai fazer.

Ela colocou os três grampos na mão e deu para Rosalie tirar primeiro.

Um grampo inteiro. Depois foi a vez de Bella.

Outro grampo inteiro.

-Ótimo! Eu vou lá enquanto vocês chafurdam nos brejos!

-Não tem graça assim! Sabemos que você roubou!-Disse Bella.

O olhar que ela recebeu de volta não deixou duvidas que ela NÃO tinha roubado.

-Tudo bem, você não roubou.-Disse Bella com as mãos pra cima em sinal de rendição.

Chegando ao castelo Bella e Rosalie trocaram de roupa e foram para o quarto de Alice.

-Aqui esta as panelas que você vão colocar os sapos. Boa sorte.

As mulheres saíram como se nada tivessem acontecido e quando ninguém estava nos estábulos elas montaram nos cavalos.

-Ainda lembra o caminho dos sapos, irmãzinha?-Disse Rosalie

-Claro, irmãzinha. E duvido que você consiga me acompanhar!-E saiu cavalgando. Depois de apostarem corrida por um tempo Bella ganhou de lavada.

-Bella, você corre muito rápido!

-Não, você que nunca aprendeu a cavalgar direito.

-Ótimo. Mãos a obra, vamos caçar sapos.

-Estou vendo um ali.- E começou a dar a volta no lago.

-Belinha?

-Oi?-Quando Bella virou só viu um punhado de lama indo na sua cara.

-Rosalie! Você me sujou toda!-Ela se abaixou e fez uma bola de lama.- E aqui esta seu troco!

Rosalie ficou com o vestido cheio de lama.

-Sua anta! Assim você vai assustar todos os sapos.

Bella ouviu o som de galhos quebrando.

-Espere! Escutou isso?

-Isso o que? Devem ser os sapos coaxando.

-Não. Definitivamente sapos não fazem esse barulho.

-Relaxe belinha. Ninguém seguiu a gente.

-Acho que você tem razão. Vamos continuar o trabalho

Depois de um longo tempo a panela estava cheia de sapo.

-Quem vai levar o prato e quem vai guiar o cavalo?-Disse Rosalie.

-Rose?

-Que foi?- Dessa vez quando ela se virou uma bola de lama acertou bem a cara dela.

-ISABELA CULLEN!

Então começou a guerra de bolas de lama. Rosalie acertou o ombro de Bella e Bella devolveu acertando a saia do vestido. Rosalie atingiu o ombro de Bella e ela acertou o decote de Rosalie. Ficaram nessa guerra até Rosalie gritar:

-Chega! Assim vai escurecer e nós não amos achar a trilha pro castelo. Vamos logo!

-Eu guio os cavalos.

-Tudo bem.

No meio da caminho Bella disse:

-Rose?

-Estou com medo.

-De que? Se tivesse um ladrão aqui já teria vindo atrás da gente.

-Não, não de ladrões. Estou com medo de outra coisa.

-De que então?

-Alice- A palavra saiu num sussurro.

-Sabe, agora que você falou, eu também fiquei com medo.

-Ela vai matar nós duas a hora que ver a situação desses vestidos.

-Eu não quero nem imaginar o sermão que ela vai fazer.

-Eu também não.

Chegando ao castelo as duas meninas entraram pelas portas laterais e foram direto para o quarto de costura de Rosalie. E pelo jeito Bella estava certa. Assim que Alice viu as duas ela deu um gritinho estrangulado.

-O que vocês fizeram com os vestidos?

-Foi culpa dela!-Cada uma disse apontando pra outra.

-Não me interessa de quem foi a culpa. Como vocês conseguiram ficar cheias de lama?

-Francamente, Alice, você sabe tão bem quanto nós duas que quando alguém caçar sapos o vestido fica assim.-Bella disse.

-Não tente eximir sua culpa, mocinha, sei que caçar sapos os vestidos ficam meio sujos, mas não são só os vestidos que estão meio sujos. Vocês perecem que rolaram na lama! Olha o cabelo de vocês!

-Tudo bem Alice, a culpa foi nossa agora você pode dar um jeito nisso.

-Se eu posso dar um jeito nisso? Claro que eu posso dar um jeito nisso. Podem ir tirando esses vestidos enquanto eu peço pra esquentarem água.

Depois de um longo banho as meninas não pareciam que tinham tomado banho de lama. Agora ambas estavam sentadas no sofá enquanto Alice repassava o plano.

-Eu fui no quarto das duas e passei pó de mico em todos os vestidos, pra não corrermos risco delas trocarem de roupa. Agora vamos esperar Ângela fazer a parte dela.

Perto do jantas as meninas chamaram Ângela. Alice começou:

-Ângela, você pode nos ajudar...

X_X

Antes do baile Bella foi ao seu quarto encontrar Edward pois era costume a dama chegar acompanhada de seu marido. A hora que ela chegou Edward já a esperava na cama. Bella não podia negar que estava um pouco com medo se Edward ia seguir o acordo.

-Oi. Vamos?-E com isso ofereceu um braço a ela.

Nos corredores enquanto os dois iam seguindo para o salão Edward falou:

-Bella?

-Quem que fez esse vestido?

-Rosalie. Por que?

-Esse decote esta muito grande. Hoje teve uma fila de homens que em vez de olharem pra você olharam para esse seu decote. E já que você não sabe –Ele a imprensou na parede- você e seus decotes são minhas propriedades.

Os olhos deles pareciam que flamejavam e quando ela não esperava ela a beijou. Não foi um beijo calmo. Bella sentia cada centímetro de seu corpo que estava imprensado na parede. Ele começou a passar a mão na lateral do corpo dela e ela puxou ele pela nuca para o mais perto que conseguia. As mão deles apalparam seus seios e ela deixou escapar um gemido. Mas cedo de mais ela escutou passos subindo a escada. Ela o empurrou –muito debilmente, mas ele parou.

-Pare. Alguém esta chegando.

-E daí? Somos casados, não estamos desrespeitando nenhuma regra. E com isso foi para o pescoço dela.

-Mas não devíamos mostrar o que estamos fazendo para todo mundo.

-Tudo bem. Mas hoje você não me escapa, não se esqueça que nosso casamento ainda não foi consumado, esposinha.

Bella sentiu as bochechas corarem violentamente, mas nada disse.

Quando chegarão ao salão Bella já estava mais composta. Mas, segundo Edward, ela ainda estava muito corada. Como ela podia não estar?

A música ainda estava tocando por isso eles foram cumprimentar Carlisle e Esme que estavam sentados nas poltronas. Ficou conversando com Esme sobre amenidades quando a valsa acabou. Edward tocou em seu ombro e disse:

-Me concede essa dança senhorita?-Estendendo a mão pra ela.

-Com certeza.

Edward a segurou na cintura e juntos começaram a dançar. Bom,dançar considerando o nível de coordenação que Bella tinha.

-Você não é uma eximia dançarina- Edward comentou. Bella corou.

-Nunca fui muito boa nisso, você sabe, afinal.

-Quem dança comigo sempre dança bem. Isso é uma regra.

-Convencido.-Bella disse de brincadeirinha.

-Suba nos meus pés.

-Como?

-Você entendeu direitinho. Suba nos meus pés.

-Você não vai se machucar?

-Machucar!-Ele comentou exasperado- Bella depois de muito treino de batalha a ultima coisa que vai acontecer com os meus pés é eu me machucar com uma mulher tão leve quanto você. Acho que eu não vou nem sentir.

-Tudo bem. E com isso fez o que ele pediu.

A dança saiu mais fluentemente. Bella não pode conter um sorriso. Ela adorou a sensação de se deixar levar. Parecia uma criança .

-Tem razão. Todos que dançam com você são exímios dançarinos.

-Eu disse. –E deu um sorriso torto. Bella não pode deixar de perceber o quanto esse sorriso era bonito. Entendia porque Jéssica dava em cima de Edward.

Depois que a valsa acabou Esme chamou todos para jantarem. Bella olhou para Alice que deu uma piscadela. Sentaram-se com Carlisle na ponta Esme a sua direita com Rosalie do lado desta. Edward sentava do lado esquerdo do pai com Bella ao seu lado e Emmet ao lado dela. Jéssica sentava ao lado de Rosalie e Lauren na frente de Jéssica. Ao lado de Laurem vinha Alice e Jasper ao seu lado. Os pais destas sentavam mais a frente.

Bella não pode deixar de notar que ambas estavam começando a se mexer desconfortavelmente em suas cadeiras. Carlisle bateu em sua taça com o garfo e disse:

-O jantar esta servido!

E os criados apareceram levando cada um uma bandeja de prata com o prato feito. Colocaram-nas na frente dos convidados. Bella ficou olhando discretamente para o lado. Jéssica e Lauren abriram as bandejas e quando viram os sapos deram um grito muuuito agudo. Os sapos assustados pelo barulho repentino tentaram pular mas acabaram caindo na cara das mulheres.

-TIRA! TIRA! TIRA ISSO DE MIM!

Bella caiu na gargalhada com todos na mesa. Enquanto as duas corriam pelo salão mexendo os braços tentando tirar o sapo. Bella e Rosalie levantaram e foram cada uma a uma mulher.

Ela chegou perto de Lauren, enquanto Rosalie chegava perto de Jéssica. Bella puxou o sapo da cara de Lauren e disse:

-Coitado! É só um sapinho! Não precisa ter medo! Colocando o sapo nos braços voltou a mesa enquanto Rosalie fazia a mesma coisa.

As gargalhadas chegaram a um nível descontrolado. Jéssica e Lauren chegaram perto da mesa enquanto Jéssica gritava:

-CARLSLE! VOCÊ NÃO VAI DEIXAR AS COISAS ASSIM! VOCÊ VAI FAZER ALGUMA COISA, NÉ?

Por entre os risos Carlisle disse:

-Claro. E o culpado será punido.- Mais risadas.-Mas por enquanto vamos apreciar esse maravilhoso jantar. Servo! Traga outros pratos às damas e, por favor, levem esses sapos daqui.

Depois do jantar houve as apresentações. Todos riram muito. Quando acabado os números percebia-se que Jéssica e Lauren estavam se coçando. Estavam se coçando muito. Já estavam todas muito vermelhas e não paravam de se coçar. Quando foram se sentar Bella de pura malicia, afinal ela merecia, exclamou alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem:

-Jessica, Lauren, tudo bem com vocês duas? Parecem dois macacos se coçando!

O salão caiu na gargalhada de novo. Esme desconfiando da armação foi até Jéssica e passou o devido pelo vestido.

-Querida, sinto muito, mas você esta com pó de mico no seu vestido. Sinto lhe informar, mas vocês deveram ir descansar e tomar banho.

Jéssica olhou com fúria, e com rosto vermelho de vergonha, para Bella e Rosalie e disse:

-FORAM VOCÊS DUAS QUE FIZERAM ISSO!- Depois olhou para Alice que estava se matando de rir. –NÃO! FORAM VOCÊS TRÊS! VOCÊS VÃO ME PAGAR!

-Chega de gritarias na meu salão! E não ouse acusar qualquer pessoas sem provas!Saiam já daqui!- Disse Carlisle, alto, mas não berrando como Jéssica.

O baile transcorreu normalmente. Mas Bella notava que Edward estava tomando muito vinho e vinha ficando cada vez mais bêbado. Não deveria se preocupar, sabia que muitos servos do palácio podiam dar conta disso, mas ainda sim ela ficou preocupada.

-Edward, vamos?

-Não. Na...o quero.

-Vamos logo.

-Já disse que eu não quero, mulher. Será que não me ouviu?

Bella cansada e querendo dormir foi curta e grossa:

-Eu não perguntei se você queria. Eu estou dizendo que você vai. Agora vamos.

Colocando o braço de Edward no pescoço ela o ajudou a andar, já que ele estava meio cambaleando. Quando chegaram no quarto Bella fechou a porta e Edward foi pra cima dela. A beijou com força as mãos passando por tudo e levantando a saia do vestido. Não era o mesmo beijo que ela tinha tido no corredor, este ele estava cheirando álcool e não fazia nada certo.

Bella empurrou Edward um pouco, mas parece que surtiu um efeito contrario, ele a agarrou mais um pouco. Ficando tensa com as possibilidades Bella o empurrou com força e já com o equilíbrio falho ele caiu sobre a cama. Bella encostando sua testa na dele sussurrou:

-Durma, Edward. Hoje não. Não quero que minha primeira vez seja assim, mas quando você estiver sóbrio ficarei feliz em te ajudar. –E deu um selinho nele.

Isso acalmou Edward, tanto que ele fechou os olhos e em poucos minutos já dava para escutá-lo ressonando.

Bella o ajudou a tirar as botas e a blusa para deixá-lo mais confortável e o cobriu com o cobertor. Colocou um pijama e foi dormir também.

X_X

Já era de manhã quando Bella acordou. Pela primeira vez viu Edward dormindo ao seu lado. Tinha o rosto sereno, quase angelical, o peitoral torneado que Bella teve uma súbita vontade de passar a mão, mas se controlou.

Tomou café e foi para a biblioteca porque Rosalie e Alice ainda não tinham acordado. A biblioteca do castelo já era conhecida, afinal já tinha passado muitos verões ali. Escolheu um livro, sentou-se do lado da janela e não viu as horas passarem. Quando escuta a porta abrir e ver Edward olhando para ela.

-Oi.

-Oi.- Diz ele.- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

-Lendo. –Mostra o livro pra ele.

-Não sabia que você gostava de ler.

-O mesmo posso dizer de você.

-Que livro você está lendo?

-Catecismo da Igreja Católica. (Esse livro realmente existe se alguém leu me desculpe não tenho nada contra )

-Esse livro é chato. Aonde pegou?

-Na quinta prateleira a esquerda.

-Você esta no lado da biblioteca errado. Vem cá que eu vou te mostrar a minha biblioteca.

Edward pegou na mão de Bella e a levou até o outro lado da biblioteca. Era meio escondido e Bella não acharia se estivesse sozinha. Tinha uma prateleira inteira de livros e lendo os títulos Bella só viu que só tinha livros bons.

-Esse é o lado da minha biblioteca. Meus livros preferidos estão todos nessas estantes. E não se preocupe ninguém vai notar a falta desses livros. A biblioteca raramente é usada.

-Não sabia que você gostava de ler.-Disse Bella de novo.

-Eu gosto, mas raramente tenho tempo e depois da bebedeira de ontem eu não estou com cabeça pra ficar treinando.

Bella se sentiu corar. Será que ele se lembrava do que ela tinha dito ontem?

-Não se lembra de nada de ontem?

-Não. A ultima coisa que eu me lembro é de Jéssica gritando com você pelo pó de mico.

Bella corou e Edward percebeu.

-Tudo bem, eu sei que foi vocês que colocaram os sapos na comida e jogaram pó de mico.

Bella que já estava corada ficou vermelha como um pimentão. Parecei que o próprio corpo estava contra ela. Se Edward já sabia, quanto tempo demoraria para o resto do castelo saber?

-Nã-o. Não a...agente não fe-fez nada.-"Claro, agora eu gaguejo. Falta ainda alguma coisa?"

-Tudo bem. Eu sei que foram vocês e nós não vamos contar.

-Peraí. Nós?

-Claro. Eu e o Emmet vimos às senhoritas roubarem os cavalos e fomos atrás de vocês.

-Há. Então foram vocês?

-Claro. Estávamos protegendo vocês.

-Então vocês estavam protegendo agente?-Disse Bella com uma voz retórica.

-Sim. O que nós estaríamos fazendo mais?

-Boa pergunta. E obrigado pelo silencio, pela biblioteca e pela ajuda.

-Não, eu tenho que te agradecer você que me ajudou ontem. Eu estava bêbado que nem um gambá.

-Não tem de que.

-Escolha um livro. Qualquer um. Vamos ler?

-Claro.-Bella não conseguiu não sorrir.

Depois de um tempo lendo, Bella no peitoral da janela e Edward na poltrona na frente dela.

-Bella, por que vocês fizeram isso com a Jéssica e a Lauren?

Na cabeça de Bella parecia que tinha acendido uma luzinha piscando: "Pergunta errada! Pergunta errada!"-Por quê? Você vai contar?

-Não, não vou.- Edward levantou da poltrona.- Eu sempre cumpro minhas palavras. –E sentou-se no peitoril da janela.

-Então porque a pergunta? Não gostou?

-Eu gostei, achei que elas receberam o que mereciam.-Edward colocou o rosto a alguns centímetro de distância.- Mas por que você esta se esquivando da pergunta?

Bella demorou um segundo a mais para entender o que ele tinha falado. Ele estava perto. Perto demais.

-Nã não estou me esquivando.

-Então você pode me responder a pergunta?-Deu um selinho em Bella. Ela não estava interessada só num selinho. Grudou os lábios nos dele e o beijo foi arrasador. Dessa vez as mãos dela também voaram pra Edward e Bella estava passando a mão aonde queria de manhã. Edward segurando Bella e deitando em baixo dele. Mas ele parou cedo de mais. Ela queria mais. Muito mais.

-E qual é a resposta da minha pergunta?

Bella arfando respondeu:

-O que é meu é meu. E agora você é meu.

* * *

**_Oi, tudo bem? E ai? gostaram do cap? Acharam maior? Comentem. Qualquer coisa _**

**_Ps: Vocês podem me bater eu sei que eu demorei mto pra postar o cap mas foram as reviews de vcs que me fizeram escrever o proximo. Acharam maior? Melhor? Por favor me digam! E vamos tentar mandar mais reviews? Se não tiverem muitas eu vou demorar (mais do que eu demoro :)) pra postar o proximo cap._**

**_Respondendo Reviews:_**

**_Lucy Cullen: AAAAAAAh valeu pela Review depois do seu comentario eu fiquei toda animada e começei a escrever pra valer! E valeu pelos 2 reviews quanto mais melhor XD_**

_**Rapha: Aki esta o proximo cap e maior que o normal!**_

_**: Aki esta o proximo cap e espero que você curta essa narração(sem vestidos de seda).**_

_**Leeh Scofield: Que bom que vc gostou :) Esua ideia ja foi anotada e vai ser usada**_

**_slr: Valeu!_**

**_Gi Magno: Obriagada! Que bom que vc goste da Alice vou fazer ela aparecer bastante nos proximos cap_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Depois da sessão de amasso a hora do almoço chegou e Edward e Bella não conseguiram escapar. Quando eles chegaram a mesa a primeira coisa que Bella viu foi o olhar de Alice em direção a ela. Um olhar que dizia: "Você tem muita coisa pra contar. Você não me escapa!". Mas claro, tudo muito discreto.

Quando o almoço acabou Bella tentou escapar falando que estava com sede mas a desculpa foi rapidamente cortada com Rosalie pedindo para uma jarra de água para ser servida em seus aposentos. Alice e Rose quase que literalmente empurraram Bella porta a dentro e trancaram-se a chaves.

-E então?-Começou Rosalie.

-E então o que?

-O que nós perdemos?-Perguntou Alice.

-Vocês não perderam nada.

-Como não perdemos nada? Você acha que somos o que? Você entra de mãos dadas com o Edward e nós não perdemos nada?

-Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas ontem a noite acho que ele se tocou que tinha uma mulher na sua cama e resolveu agir.

-Detalhes, Bella.- Falou Rosalie.

-Ontem a noite quando estávamos indo para o baile ele simplesmente me agarrou. Não que eu me importe- Disse com um sorrisinho travesso.- Disse que de ontem a noite não passava, mas você sabe como os homens estavam bêbados. Hoje de manhã eu estava lendo um livro na biblioteca quando ele chegou e começamos a conversar e depois quando estávamos lendo ele simplesmente me beijou de novo.

-Que lindo!

Bella só pôde corar.

-E?

-E o que, Alice?

-Parece que amanhã você vai chegar com noticias interessantes...

-Talvez. Mas mudando de assunto eu nunca cheguei a perguntar, mas porque Jéssica e a família dela moram aqui?

-São a família mais próxima de Esme, quando ela se casou pediu para sua irmã morar com ela e, claro, Carlisle deixou. Então basicamente Jéssica e Lauren são minhas primas. Mas eles nunca fizeram nada que preste só ficaram perambulando pelo castelo.-Disse Rosalie.

-Mas elas estão na idade de casar, não estão?

-Jessica está, mas Lauren não. Meu tio já enviou cartas para alguns homens conhecê-la e até alguns vieram, mas nunca aconteceu nada.

-Imaginem o porquê.- Disse Alice.

As duas deram risadas.

X_X

Na hora do jantar estava toda a mesa se divertindo e Emmet estava contando os últimos acontecimentos, ele tinha acabado de voltar de uma longa viajem até as terras do rei para por em dia as declarações de Carlisle.

-A senhora Tânia Denali agora esta viúva pois seu marido foi morto numa revolta no feudo.

-Tania? –Perguntou Esme.- Ela é uma jovem muito meiga, é uma pena perder o marido desse jeito. E suas terras ficaram na mão de quem?

-O controle das terras agora está nas mãos do marido de Kate, Garret. Mas pelo que vi ele não esta fazendo um bom trabalho tem um espírito muito aventureiro e não pensa no dinheiro.

-Tomara que o rapaz ache uma maneira de organizar o feudo. –Disse Carlisle.

-Agora que eu já contei os pormenores eu vou contar a bomba. Rufem os tambores, soprem as trombetas, essa noticia vocês realmente não esperam.

-Fala logo, Emmet!-Edward disse.

-James casou com Heide.

Fez-se um silencio na sala. Bella tremeu com a menção do nome do tio.

-O...que?-Disse Bella com um engasgo.- E Victoria? Você o viu no palácio? Fale logo!

-Calma, Bella. Seu tio casou com Heide a pouco tempo. Pelo que eu ouvi das noticias, como você bem sabia, Victoria estava grávida e morreu dando a luz. E seu tio, obviamente, ficou viúvo. Mas parece que surgiu uma proposta de casamento arranjado de Aro para ele casar com Heide. Foi um casamento extremamente as pressas.

-Obrigado pela noticia Emmet.-Bella quase falou bem feito com a morte de Victoria. Era uma cobra tanto quanto James, mas se sentiu culpada. Como o padre disse, "toda a vida humana é importante, não importa de quem."

-Calma que eu ainda não acabei. Ele também pediu que entregasse uma carta para você. Ele ficou sabendo da noticia do seu casamento.

Agora Bella congelou de vez. O que o tio iria querer com ela? Tinha pensado que quando se casasse e se mudasse para o castelo seus ocasionais problemas com o tio fossem embora, mas pelo visto estava enganada. Passado o susto ela perguntou:

-Você chegou já faz um tempo. Quando você pretendia a me mostrar a carta?

Emmet corou um pouco e disse:

-Eu tinha esquecido desse pequeno detalhe. Mas não foi tão atrasada assim.

-Passe-me a carta.-Disse com uma voz ríspida.

-Posso pelo menos terminar de comer?

Emmet tinha razão podia pelo menos esperar. Talvez ela estivesse fazendo tempestade em copo da água.

-Claro.

Depois de terminado o jantar, tenso pela parte de Bella, todos foram para a outra sala para conversar. Enquanto isso Emmet foi pegar a carta. Depois de um tempo ele voltou com um pergaminho na mão.

-Para você.-Disse entregando-lhe o rolo de papel.

-Obrigada.

Bella abriu o pergaminho com o coração na mão. Com medo do conteúdo da carta. Fechou os olhos respirou fundo e começou a ler:

Adorável sobrinha,

Como está você? Meus sinceros pêsames por você por seus pais. Choro toda a noite por eles, afinal Charlie era meu irmão. Você, coitadinha, deve estar desolada por isso. Mas esta dor passa com o tempo.

Você já deve saber que agora estou casado com Heide, já que Victoria morreu dando a luz, que Deus a tenha, e agora você tem um pequeno sobrinho. Você deve sentir saudades pela sua velha tia e ao mesmo tempo felicidade por sua nova. Soube que você se casou com o Cullen antes do tempo. Parabéns. Sinto-me culpado por não poder ir ao seu casamento. Podem mandar quando quiser o mensageiro para dar uma olhada nas terras que agora são dos Cullen e, claro, suas.

Mas o conteúdo expresso da carta é que eu gostaria de avisar que estou indo te visitar dez dias depois de Emmet sair do palácio do rei. Acho que é tempo suficiente para chegar e começar a instalar minhas acomodações. Também irei trazer sua nova tia para que possa conhecê-la.

Com amor do se Querido tio o Barão James Swan.

Terminado de lar a carta Bella sentiu a respiração falhar. Seus temores estavam certos, James estava vindo pra cá. Seus olhos começaram a marejar. Não podia chorar na frente de todos. Olhou para cima e viu que todos estavam olhando para ela. "Agüente essas estúpidas lagrimas até o quarto" disse a si mesmo.

-Com licença, vou me retirar.

-Claro, querida.-Disse Esme.

Quando chegou em seu quarto as lagrimas fluíram como se tivesse vontade própria. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Lembrou-se dos olhares que seu tio dava a ela quando ela era menor. Tal estes que ninguém acreditava fora a sua mãe. Tinha muito medo. E nunca nada realmente chegou a acontecer, o mais perto disso foi quando James entrou no quarto dela a noite. Ficou com medo de abrir os olhos e acontecer alguma coisa.

Agora fora as lagrimas teve um ataque de soluço. O que será que aconteceria quando o seu tio viesse aqui? Ele poderia fazer alguma coisa. Não que tivesse medo que acontecesse algo a si mesma, mas sim com os outros. Principalmente Edward, Alice e Rosalie. A realização disso a fez tremer. O que faria ela se algo ocorresse com os outros? Não poderia se perdoar. Entretanto também não poderia contar para alguém.

Ela que tinha esse medo insano, e nada estava comprovado. Não poderia falar a Carlisle para barrar a entrada dele do castelo. Seria ridículo. Ele iria perguntar o porque e ela responderia o que? Que tinha medo do tio? E mesmo que Carlisle acreditasse nela não poderia alegar para James quando barrasse sua entrada que sua sobrinha estava com medo de te ver.

Relembrou das palavras dele na carta. Tudo uma mentira. "Adorável sobrinha" até uma tartaruga poderia notar que James não gostava de Bella. "Chorar toda a noite por Charlie", que piada. James tinha inveja de Charlie já que as terras (e o poder) não eram dele. E Bella duvidava que ele tivesse derramado uma lagrima por causa de Victoria. Felicidade pela sua tia nova, tinha era pena, tudo que chegava perto de James ficava podre. E "gostaria de ter vindo ao seu casamento" ele gostaria de fazer alguma coisa para tentar adiar e as terras ficarem com ele.

A única verdade é que agora Bella tinha um priminho que gostaria de conhecer, afinal a criança não tinha culpa das maldades do pai.

Bella levou um susto quando a porta foi aberta e Edward apareceu.

-Tudo bem com você?-Disse ele com um certo receio na voz. Com medo de que qualquer virgula errada causasse uma catástrofe. Ele não estava errado.

-Tudo.- Disse ela com uma voz chorosa.

-Tudo bem, essa foi uma pergunta retórica, você não esta nada bem.- Disse ele sentando-se do seu lado e passando um braço pelos ombros de Bella

Bella se aconchegou mais nos braços dele e se sentiu segura. Não bem, mas com a sensação que do lado de Edward nada de mal iria acontecer.

-O que aconteceu? Você saiu da sala muito rápido depois de ler a carta.

-Fique cansada e resolvi me deitar.- Resposta estúpida pensou com si mesma.

-Você mente muito mal, Bella.

-Obrigada- Disse com indignação na voz.

-De nada. Mas agora me conte o que aconteceu.

-Já disse que nada.

Ele deitou-se na cama levando ela junto. Acabou ela deitada no peito dele e ele fazendo cafuné na cabeça dela.

-O que tinha escrito na carta?

-Que ele sente muito pela morte dos meus pais e que ele queria ter vindo no casamento.

-Só isso?

-Não. Ele vai vir aqui daqui a dois dias.

-E por causa disso você saiu correndo que nem bicho do mato?

Esta vendo porque ele não entenderia?

-Eu não gosto dele.

-Isto esta óbvio. Mas me diga o que ele pode escrever para você poder cair em prantos?

-Você não entenderia.

-Tente.

-Edward- Ela disse olhando nos olhos dele.- James é perigoso.

-O que ele fez para você ficar com medo dele?

-Nada, mas eu não gosto dele. Acredite em mim, James não presta.

-Tudo bem. Já ouvi Emmet falar que ele se acha o rei da cocada preta.- Falou com um sorriso.

-É sério.

-Tudo bem, eu acredito.

-Mesmo?

-Não, mas posso tentar entender, se você disse que não gosta dele vou tomar cuidado. Mas não podemos negar a visita dele.

-Claro que não-Falou com desgosto na voz.

-Então descanse um pouco amanhã falaremos com Carlisle.

Fechou os olhos e em pouco tempo dormiu.

X_X

Acordou no outro dia com o sol no seu rosto. Ela estava ainda deitada em cima de Edward enquanto ele estava com as mãos protetoramente em suas costas. Teve pensamentos felizes até lembrar-se da carta do seu tio.

-Edward? Acorda.

Ele gemeu algo incompreensível.

-Vamos, Edward, acorde.

Ele abriu um pouco os olhos.

-O que foi?

-Acode, já é de manhã.

-Tudo bem.

Bella levantou-se escovou o cabelo e se aprontou no mesmo tempo que Edward fez o mesmo. Quando terminou Edward ofereceu o braço dizendo:

-Acompanha-me para o café?-Piscando o olho em sinal de cumplicidade.

-Claro, meu senhor – Fazendo uma mesura encaixou-se.

Enquanto iam para mesa em silêncio Bella pensou que queria adiar o máximo possível para contar a Esme e Carlisle. Quando chegou lá, que ironia, o casal estava tomando café. "A sorte me ama" pensou Bella.

-Ola pai e mãe.-Disse Edward.

-Oi filho. Olá Bela.-Disse Esme. Carlisle só acenou a cabeça.

-Olá Esme e Carlisle.-Disse Bella.

-Tudo bem com você?-Perguntou Esme.

-Tudo.- Esperou perguntarem o que aconteceu, mas quando não perguntaram desconfiou que já sabiam de alguma coisa. "Como amo Alice!" pensou Bella com sarcasmo.

Bella pigarreou e disse:

-James vai vir aqui. Vai estar chegando depois de amnhã.

* * *

_**Oi! Eu sei que eu SEMPRE ERRO quando coloco esses posts (eu sei, eu tb axo q eu tenho um problema mental). Espero que gostem deste (micro) cap e COMENTEM POR FAVOR. Eu fiquei mto feliz qndo vi o monte de coments (e escrevi mais rapido XD). Lembrem-se quando mais reviews mais rapido o cap sai! **_

_**Eu ja tinha respondido todas as reviews, mas se vcs quiserem podem pedir que eu repondo d novo :)**_

_**Adorei os coments! Não se esqueçam de comentar**_

_**bjs**_


End file.
